Sometimes, you just get angry
by JulsLovesBlue
Summary: Oneshot- I am not a nice person. I never was. So when I was saddled with the resposibility over my spanish classmates after we landed in an English movie, I just decied to hell with them, and left them rot. Like I said, I wasn't a nice person.


I was getting sick of Amy whining in my ear about our classmates. I was getting sick of my classmates shouting and screaming about things I don't even care about. I was sick of this whole damn school. I sighed as Amy started prattling about Jinx, a girl who never stopped talking and pulled out my maths book. Ahhh, maths. The one good thing about this place.

I went to a school for highly intelligent kids in Spain, I was hating nearly every minute of it. The teachers, the students, the weather, my family, everything was awful. Except maths. I love maths. And I liked the teacher too. A nice lady called Natalia, who helped anybody who was struggling with the college level stuff we were doing. I didn't need help, since I liked math and studied the formulas ahead of the class, so I understood what the teacher was saying in class.

I sighed as the bell rang and put my stuff in my bag. As I walked to my Spanish class, I couldn't help but have a feeling of dread. My Spanish teacher hated me and the feeling was mutual. I could feel her eyes focus on me the moment I walked in and as I sat in my usual seat (at the back of the class), I prepared myself for an hour of torture as Mrs. Martinez drilled useless stuff into our heads. As the last of my classmates walked in, it started to grow dark in the classroom. I shifted nervously in my chair and looked out the window.

Only to realize with shock that the windows were black. No gray, no shadows, just black. It scared me more then I'd like to admit. My classmates were freaking out, and Amy was screaming. Even Mrs. Martinez wasn't glaring at me. And she glared at me the whole way through a lighting storm that cut off the power.

Suddenly the ground shook and everything that wasn't bolted down or pinned to the wall, shifted. I gave a squeak as I fell of my chair. I screamed as I felt my left shoulder pop out of it's place. I was too busy trying to breath through the pain to notice that the floor had stopped shaking, but I did notice that I wasn't lying on the smooth floor of the classroom anymore. Instead, it felt like a clearing in a forest. Since I had once gotten lost in a forest and lay down in a clearing for about six hours, I recognized the feeling. Only this time, I was in pain too.

_Dammit. I hate my life right now, _Ithought to myself as I slowly tried to get up. It was impossible to get up without jostling my shoulder. I gritted my teeth with every shot of pain. When I was finally sitting up, I realized I was in even deeper shit then I had thought.

I thought I had fallen out of the window or was carried out or something, but even if I had been, I would have seen the school. I didn't see the school, I didn't see much but trees. Which was bad, since we didn't have a proper forest anywhere near the school. Not a forest with these kind of trees anyway. These were tropical trees, which didn't grow in the southern part of Spain, which was too dry. And they didn't grow in the northern part of Spain either, which was too cold. And it was night. It wasn't supposed to be night, but then we also weren't supposed to be in the middle of a topical forest in God-knows-where.

I looked behind me at the sound of a whimper. It was Jinx. She appeared to be nursing a broken nail. I snorted and instantly regretted it as pain shot up my shoulder like lighting. As I looked at the rest of my classmates, I saw fear on every face. Mrs. Martinez looked like she was having a panic attack. Okay. It seemed like I was the only one keeping a strait head, which pissed me off, since I was the one with the most reason to freak out, what with my shoulder.

I looked at my shoulder, which was throbbing, pulled to the front of my mind on how to pop it back in place. I put a hand on the back, and pulled it out and into the socket. I stifled a scream, since I didn't need the others to panic and tried to not pass out as a wave of dizziness swept over me. I gathered my thoughts and tried to think of a way out of this situation. I had a feeling we weren't in Spain anymore. And as I took a deep breath, free of pollution, I thought we weren't even in the 21th century anymore.

_Okay,_ I thought, _no need to panic anyone. Let's just see if any of the cellphone junkies had reception. _"¿Alguien tiene recepción?" _"Anybody has reception?" _They looked at me for a second, then pulled out their cells with hope. Only to have it dashed when the phones didn't turn on. And I hadn't expected them to. We had ended up in a forest after the windows had turned black and the ground shook like an earthquake. Mrs. Martinez had given into her panic attack and I was glad she was silent, since I didn't want any predators to come looking. We were in deep enough shit already.

Then I looked up at the sky and in a stroke of pure dumb luck, I saw the glow of a village in the distance. Then I noticed the stars and found the North Star quickly. I made some quick calculations, imprinting the direction into my mind. I rounded up the others, grabbed Mrs. Martinez's arm and set off into the direction of glow I saw.

The noises started after we were walking for about twenty minutes. Screams, shouts, gunshots and the sound of fighting. I would have thought we were walking into a battlefield, if it hadn't been for the laughter. You don't get much laughter at battlefield. It appears the town we were walking to was a rowdy place. Better leave them here than drag them around everywhere. I turned to them and said "Vosotros vais a quedar aqui. Es menos peligroso asi." _"You are staying here. It's less dangerous that way." _They all nodded tiredly. Lazy lot. Tired after twenty minutes of walking.

As I approached the town, I could see the people were dressed differently. Like they were living in the 18th , 19th century. I was going to stick out like a sore thumb the way I was dressed. I saw a young boy stumbling a bit away from his group and I took the chance. I suck up behind him and trapped him in a choke-hold. After he passed out, I took his clothes, got dressed (which was a pain, since my shoulder still hurt) and stumbled into the town.

I stole- borrowed without permission- a hat form a guy laying passed out on the streets, took a bottle, took a sip, splashed a bit down my shirt and went to the nearest person who looked like he wasn't to drunk to tell a mouse from a elephant. "Where am I?" I slurred in my best drunk voice. He looked at me strangely, but at the sight of the bottle in my hand and the drink in my shirt, understanding filled his eyes. "You be in Tortuga, laddie. Finest pirate port in the Caribbean." Shock flashed through me at the name, since it didn't exist outside off fiction. Or so I had thought.

There were only two options left. 1. There was an earthquake and I am now dreaming after hitting my head, or 2. We were in Pirates of the Caribbean. I was going for the latter, since if it was a dream, my classmates wouldn't be in it. Dammit. "Just where I wanted to be. Thanks, mate." And walked away. I walked out of town in the direction of my classmates, then paused. Why was I going back? They never did anything for me and now I was supposed to save their asses? Nope, not happening.

I was going back, telling them the way to the town, what to look out for and then I was leaving. I had a new life to start. Annie Wordsworth was going on the shelf. Time to turn into a new person. A thief and a drunk. Not too drunk, but a nice drunk. Like Jack. Maybe I get to meet him. That would be cool. But now is not the time to think of Jack, but a time to come up with a new name.

Rems. Short for Emerald. After my eyes. I liked it, despite the fact that I just made it up.


End file.
